Back to the Start
by CharliePaceWinchester009
Summary: Five years ago, Kendall Oliver never thought that he would be back at William McKinley High School. He took a deep breath, and headed inside for his first day of being the librarian. By lunch time, he has the idea by lunch time to bring back what Mr. Schue had done, and wants to give students a chance to start over and find their voice.(syoc closed)
1. Kendall

Okay, yes, I know. I gave up on the other two when I said, I wouldn't. No matter how many times, I kept trying to get anywhere with them. I just couldn't. This time around, I am going to my darnedest to get somewhere with this one, so I am starting fresh, and started all the way over, and hopefully this time, I will reach Sectional's, or at least National's this time.  
**The App is on my profile.**

* * *

Five years ago, Kendall Oliver never thought that he would be back at William McKinley High School. He took a deep breath, and headed inside for his first day of being the librarian, and entering the school, he was shocked that the Principle's door still had SUE SYLVESTER on it. Then again, he thought to himself, he shouldn't have been. Sue would do anything to make sure that she stayed principle of the school. He also remembered what she had put him through, and quickly headed to the library. He was sure so many things would have to be taken care of. Shelves to be dusted. Books to be reorganized, and of course, setting up the section, that was there for the seniors, the sectional that made sure that they were ready for college, if they were to apply, because next month would be the deadline for the Fall Semester would be approaching.

"Hello, you must be Kendall Oliver," a lady with curly ash-blonde, and standing about five foot three, and slightly, but not to much out of shape, greets him jubilantly, and smiles, like someone aside her did exist in this library.

"Yes, that's me, and my first day as well," he tells her, as his blue eyes meets her green eyes.

"I'm Claire, the head librarian. I would give you the run down, but as you can tell, it should be obvious. Students come in, students go out. Computers here. Scan, the student ID, stamp the book," she tells him. "So anyways, what do you do outside of school?" she finally asks him.

"I like to sing. I went here when Mr. Schuester was here," he tells her as he thinks back to when he would walk by the music room everyday, and always saw his New Directions rehearsing, and having fun, or sometimes, not getting along.

"Why did he get fired anyways?" he asks curiously, as he remembered that Mr. Schuester had been fired exactly five years ago, at the end of the school year, and it wasn't clear as to why. Everyone had their own theory, in which, no one was sharing.

"Everyone is sure that Sue Sylvester had something to do with it. Everyone knows that she wanted him gone years ago," Claire tells him, as couple of students walk in, and head for the computers.

"I have an idea," I tell her with a smile, as I begin to sing to myself.

"What is that, exactly?" she asks me, and then scans a book into the system, and hands the book back to the student.

"I'm going to bring back the glee club," I tell her, as I begin to scan the faculty roster, because, I was curious, as to see if a certain person I was looking for would be registered. Sure enough, there they were.

"You do realize, if you do, you'll have Sue Sylvester breathing down your neck?" she asks, as the first bell rings, and the students would headed to classes, so they could get credit, and the jocks would be able to stay on the school team this year.

"That's my plan. She needs to remember that students enjoy singing, and acting, and exactly what William Schuester brought to this school," Kendall tells Claire, as excitement hits him in the gut, and he walks around the counter, and immediately heads to the computers, logging in his screen name and password, then making up a flier that there was going to be glee auditions, and then prints it, knowing exactly where he was going to place the fliers. Next, he sent a certain e-mail to a certain former glee club member for help, knowing that they would say _yes_ in a heartbeat.


	2. Seeing the Flier

First, and foremost, thank you to everyone who applied. Choosing was tough, even though, I'm not done with the characters yet. I will give a special thank you to Riana Salvatore, who suggested I do this chapter, and has helped me, even if she doesn't know it.  
Also, not everyone has appeared yet. However, at lunch time, more characters will be introduced.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The lyrics to Mumford and Sons, _I Will Wait_ were coming out of Ryley Shane's headphones, as he entered his first, and only year at William McKinley High School. He also walked in with pride, and his Coombs Academy Letterman Jacket on. He didn't didn't care that the blue and white wasn't the red and black, which were the school colors here.

What he did care about was finding his classes on time, and his locker number.

That was when he ran into a boy who had short brown hair and bluish gray eyes. From what Ryley had observed he was about six feet and an athletic build. He also noticed the Varsity Letterman Jacket. He figured he wouldn't be that hard to get along with.

"I'm Ryley Shane," Ryley introduces himself, as he pulls the headphones down over his neck, as he was trying to get the other boys attention.

"Wesley O'Connor, but call me Wes," the other boy finally tells him, and then looks Ryley in his brown eyes, and then looks back down the hallway.

"You know where Geology is?" Ryley asks, when he finally knows that he has the other boys attention. Then goes back to scanning the hallways.

"I do actually," Wes tells him, as the two boys begin to walk in the direction, in which, Ryley had assumed was the Geology room. He hoped it was anyways. Than that was when the flier caught Ryley's attention. The flier for the Glee club.

"Hey check it out," Ryley announces, as he stops, and reads the flier to himself.

"What is it? Besides, weren't you looking for the Geology room?" questions Wes, as it appeared that he was annoyed that Ryley had stopped to check out the flier of whatever it was.

"Glee club sign ups," Ryley announces happily, as if it were the best idea. Wes thought otherwise.

"Umm. No," Wes tells Ryley, as though, he was offended, and shows that he would rather head to class instead. Not that he wanted to be in class, but that was aside the point. Glee club wasn't his thing. Football, and baseball were. Oh, and wanting to join the United States Air Force after he graduated, but that, was something he didn't want the school to know. He didn't want to called the Next Noah Puckerman, who had been very known in this school before he ever stood foot here, and he could still remember reading about it in the Gazette.

"By lunchtime, you'll change your mind," Ryley announces, bringing Wes, back into the reality of McKinley hallways.

"I doubt it," Wes tells Ryley in uncertainty, as the bell, now telling them that they are late goes off, and the last minute students, such as themselves, scatter about to get to their class before their teachers give them detention on the first day of school.

A couple of minutes later, Ryley had stepped into his Geology classroom, and only found one bench left to sit at. He also discovered that he was late.

"Ryley Shane, I assume," called a male's voice. He couldn't have been much over his thirties. Looked like he belonged in California in surfing tournaments, instead, of here in this crumby old dusty classroom. His hair, a perfect blond, and his eyes were as blue as blue as they could get. No. Ryley wasn't in love with the teacher, but it was the only way he could mentally describe him.

"Yes, sir," Ryley announces to his Geology teacher.

"Next time, show up on time. For now, sit beside Layla, in the back of the room," the teacher tells him, and he does, as he says, and heads to the back of the room. In the mean time, thinking about what he said to Wes, about changing his mind to join glee club.

Layla, not only reminded him of that song by Eric Clapton, which, would be the easiest way for him to remember her name. She would also be his assigned seat buddy. He smiled at her, and pretended to not be interested in talking. He was however, thinking, about her being his study buddy, even though, he was a senior, and he guessed that she was under that.

"Alright, an essay on Fossils and Paleontology, eight paragraphs, and double spaced, due on Monday," Mr. Hansen, announces, as the bell rings, and everyone gets up, and heads for their lockers. Secretly for Ryley, that would be a easy. Heck, he could probably get it all done tonight.

_You're a candle in the window On a cold, dark winter's night _Ryley sang the words of REO Speedwagon, as he headed towards the library. Not really knowing what that would do, since, he had no reason to head there. He didn't need any books.

"Hey wait up!" he heard Wes, as he was about to enter the library.

"I changed my mind. I think I might be interested in that glee club, but only, because you are," Wes tells Ryley.

"Good. Meet in the courtyard today at lunch," Ryley tells Wes, as he backs out of the entry way of the library.

"Why the courtyard?" Wes asks curiously, as students walk by, and enter the library.

"Because, you and I, are going to recruit some students into this glee club," Ryley tells Wes, as though, he had had this idea all morning, from the moment he was the flier.

"I don't know. I'm not so sure about this singing in front of the school thing," Wes answers back, as they finally walk away from the library, so they could attempt getting to class on time. In which, Ryley wanted to this time, so he could get a seat up front.

"Well, you had better get used to it. We're doing this, whether we make asses of ourselves, or not," Ryley tells Wes, as the first warning bell of second class goes off.


	3. The Rest Before Lunch

Chapter 2

The Rest Before Lunch

* * *

I believe have everyone decided in. I'm to lazy to make a real official cast list, but it's on my profile, as will the link to the tumblr, if I get my butt in gear to make one.

Thank you again, to everyone who submitted.

And for those wondering...the winning person coming back is...'**drum roll please**...Blaine' originally it was going to be **Joe**, but since no one guessed him, Blaine seemed to be the popular guess. So I will plan up something special for the winning submitters. I will also bring back **Ryder** at some point. I just don't know yet.

Alright, so onto my other Poll. Should I keep Glee Club, New Directions, or something different. Tell me what you think. I already have Coombs Academy (Whistling Robots) competing against them at Sectionals, if anyone wants to submit another group you may.

* * *

As the final bell announced the beginning of everyone's next period, Jeremiah Addams, was already in study hall, sitting at his desk, reading and memorizing lines for his audition for a local production of _the Book of Mormon_ when Rebekah Johnson walked in, immediately, seeing Jeremiah, and immediately rolling her eyes.

"So Jeremiah, the Bullfrog, you still trying to make it to Broadway?" she asks sarcastically, as she sits down in the available seat beside him, and decides to pull out her algebra book, and pretends that she would be make an effort to understand it.

"For your information, Bex, I plan to make it to Broadway. It's been my dream since I was six," Jeremiah reminds her, as he looks over, and sees her playing with her long brown hair. He had to admit, for her being a bitch, she was usually nice to him for some reason. Maybe, it was the fact that that they grew up next door to each other, and the other choice, which seemed unlikely, was that she discovered his crush on her, though, he knew that she was into girls.

"Good luck with that JTB," she tells me sarcastically again, as she adjusts takes off her Varsity Letterman Jacket, and places it on the back of her chair, as though to make it look like she was going to actually show some work. He would offer to help her, but he knew better. Bex was one person who hated asking for help when she knew needed it. That's just the way she was. Jeremiah turned his attention back to his Tablet, and continued to search up information on his audition.

"Hey Book of Loser!" some Lima bully called out, as Jeremiah came in view after exiting the classroom, and was headed into in the direction of his locker. The bully was one of the most popular jocks in the school, so Jeremiah, knew the bully would get away with it, so it was useless for him to fight back. Not that he would anyways. Jeremiah wasn't that type of person.

"Lannister, why don't you go jerk off in the locker room? I hear that's the newest addition to being on the big boy Varsity team. You get to look at girly magazines, and gossip about the centerfold," Bex announced, as soon as she saw what had happened.

"I suppose you would know a thing about it?" Lannister shot back, his blue eyes meeting her brown eyes.

"Oh please, I don't need a girly magazine, I know how to do with out," Bex shot back. The look on Lannister's face, showed that, that wasn't the answer he was looking for. Then on as on cue, the football team walked by, and Lannister looked at Bex.

"Call me," he made a phone with his fingers, and winked, and then caught up with his group of jocks.

"JTB, you need to learn how to stand up to him," Bex told Jeremiah, as they continued heading towards his locker, so he could get his textbooks for his next class.

"Bex, he's a jock. They get away with everything around here," Jeremiah answers her truthfully.

That was when Jeremiah saw the flier.

"What are you doing after school?" Jeremiah asks Bex, as he turns his attention back to her, and then the flier, and a couple of other students walked by.

"I have cheering practice, and don't you have an audition to tend to?" Bex replies, as she plays with her hair again.

"Well yeah, at five thirty, and I can walk to that, but I saw this flier for Glee Club, and it seemed interesting," Jeremiah tells Bex, as the bell announced that class was about to begin.

"We'll see," Bex tells Jeremiah, as a girl, in which, Bex had seemed interested in walked by.

* * *

Lllia Nakamura sat in the library reading _Paper Towns_, one of the many young adult mystery books, that seemed interesting to her. She was so into it, that, she wasn't even half way through, and she suspected who had done it already. She was the type of reader that would rather guess how it ends, instead of cheating and finding out how it ends.

That was when another student came and sat down beside her. Lllia wasn't sure if she was going to talk or not.

"What book you reading?" the other student finally asked excitedly.

Again, Lllia remained silent. After a couple of moments, she decided to speak to the the new girl.

"It's called _Paper Towns. _It's a young adult mystery by John Green," Lllia answered, still showing her shy side. Reading, art, and playing piano were her things. Not talking, unless, it was with her best friend, Akemi Tanaka, whom she got to talk to on Skype. She turned her attention back to the book, though, she wondered how long that would last. Honestly, Lilly wasn't rude, it was that when she preferred to read by herself.

"I'm Tillie," the other girl told Lilly happily, as she felt that she needed to introduce herself, as Lilly adjusted the bobby pin in her hair.

"I'm Lilly," Lilly finally tells her, as she shyly smiles to the other girl, she now knew as Tillie, and wondered what her real name was. Then an idea popped in her head, as she assumed that Tillie also had free period, since she assumed Tillie wouldn't be in the library otherwise.

"Do you want to help me with something in the auditorium?" Lilly asks Tillie, as she shuts the book, and places it in her backpack, and then gets up to get ready to head to the auditorium, and then smiles at Tillie.

"I would love to," Tillie replies, and they head for the auditorium together.

When they arrive, it was empty, as Lilly suspected it would be. She still had last years auditorium schedules memorized. It was only used three times a day. One for theater class in the morning, lunch time, so the school could use play auditions, and after school for play practices. This was third period, and then the last class before lunch.

This was also when she realized that Tillie was short of breath.

"Are you alright?" Lilly asks Tillie sounding concerned for the girl, as she sits down on the stage, where the piano was for theater auditions.

"I have Renal. I'm basically dying, if I don't get a kidney," Tillie tells me. "So I'm living it up before. Well you know," she adds, and then shows a quick smile.

"Don't think like that. I'm sure you'll get your kidney. There are nice people out there," Lilly speaks up, and smiles.

"What was it, you wanted?" Tillie asks quickly changing the subject. She hated people feeling sorry for her, even though, she would love mentioning the condition she had, which was odd, to most people.

"Help with this song. I was going to audition with it for glee club," Lilly told Tillie, realizing how quick she had wanted to change the subject, but not wanting to push her back into it. Then Lilly began the notes to the song she had in mind for the audition.

"That was very good," Tillie tells Lilly, and applauds, and then smiles.

"Thanks," Lilly answers back happily, as she walks down from the stage, and goes to sit down beside Tillie.

* * *

Cillian Drake Oswald, Oz, as he preferred roamed the hallways, carrying the book, that he already knew he needed for his next class. He had also already read it, and could sum it up quickly as asked, but would keep it to himself, so the jocks in his class wouldn't ask him to do the homework for them. Why did you have to read _Les Miserables _in high school anyways? Then again, to him, that was the same thing with _the Hunger Games_ why did girls like that book so much?

"Oz, wait up!" he heard someone from behind call out.

So much for heading to class quietly.

"Why do you want, Jock?" he asks sarcastically, as he shows reveals his Irish accent, and roll his eyes.

"I need help with something," the jock announces, as in hopes that he would help him.

"Go see a tutor. They do have that in this school," Oz tells the dyed blue haired jock.

"Yeah, but the learning center sucks, and the only girls that go there are the girls who want to pretend that they know nothing," the jock tells Oz.

"I'm not helping you. Someone who can help is that Shane kid, or whatever his name is. He's the one with the Coombs Academy jacket. He's also front row in class, and his Gaydar is going off," Oz tells the jock, so he could get out of his face, and Oz could carry on to his next class, where he could observe, and know what's going on. Hell, he already knew, two teachers were having marriage problems, and he knew that most of the staff would walk around pretending that they didn't know.

"Dude, I'm not gay," the jock tells him. _Right, and I'm not secretly into comic books_ Oz thinks to himself. 

"That's what they all say, but hey, if that's what you tell yourself, than how about them apples?" Oz speaks up again, and starts to walk away in direction of his next class.

"Fine. I'll give in, I'll see this kid, you're talking about, but if he sucks, I'm coming back to you," the jock tells Oz, as he catches up to him.

"No you won't, because, I'll keep sending you to someone else, until you decide to figure out how to do it. Now seriously, Jace, get to class," Oz tells Jaysen, or as Jace, as the soccer team called him, as he steps inside the door frame of his next class, and the bell goes off, and he heads for his desk, in back of the room, as he passes, Ryley, which he had found not a coincidence, since him and Jace had just been talking about him. In honesty though, they had almost all the same classes. He also passed Trevor Wyatt.

He got to the back, pulled out his notebook, and sat down, as he prepared to write notes about the most boring book he had ever ready, and so he could prepare for the pop quiz that they would have next class.

* * *

Yay another chapter done! I'm not all that satisfied with it, but I wanted to get it posted, before I go camping at my family's camp, out in the middle of nowhere.  
Anyways, next chapter will be told in Ryley's POV, as well as Kendall's, so anyone who hasn't appeared yet, will either in the next, or auditions.  
Reviews would be rad!


	4. Lunch Time Performance

Chapter 3

Lunch Time Performance.

Thank you again for all the positive reviews. Don't be afraid to PM me about anything, at anytime for your characters. Again, if your characters aren't in this chapter, they'll show up at auditions.

Also, for those in Coombs Academy, you'll be appearing in chapter six I think. Somewhere around there.

Ryley headed towards the music room, knowing that a student or two would have left a guitar behind. That' what the music room was for, now wasn't it? At Coombs it had been. He smiled when he saw he was right. He even smiled when he saw the Team Tyrion sticker on the guitar, as well as a sticker of the TARDIS. He ran his fingers through his mocha brown hair, and played a few chords. He hoped that the owner of the guitar wouldn't kill him for this.

He hadn't found Wes yet, but hey, whatever, if he had to do this by himself, so be it. He was the only one in William McKinley High that knew what this glee club was up against. Coombs Academy who was being coached by Jesse Saint James, and Shelby Cochran. Together, those two would take the Whistling Robots to Nationals, and he was sure that whoever had posted this flier, had no idea how powerful the Whistling Robots really were.

As he approached the courtyard, that was were he slammed into a boy wearing a number sixty four Titans jersey. He has light brown hair, which, was cut short on both sides, and that he has deep green eyes, in which, Ryley automatically assumed the girls loved, and the athlete was also naturally tanned.

"Watch it Justin Beiber," the athlete spoke up, breaking his observation of the boy. Ryley also figured that he hadn't been in any of his classes.

"Don't ever call me Justin Beiber again. I may be wearing a Coombs Academy jacket, I may be carrying this guitar, which, doesn't belong to me, and yes, I can sing, but I am nowhere near as low as Justin Beiber," Ryley stated to the athlete. That was when a cheerleader came up to him.

"Ty, the boys want to see you on the field for a lunch practice," she had told the athlete. Okay, his name was Ty. Ryley would have to remember that.

Eventually moving on, he headed to the steps, which led to where the lunch tables were, and so other students could see what he was about to do. Wes still hadn't shown up. At this point, Ryley didn't care. He would still perform anyway. With or without him.

Ryley strummed the first notes to one of his favorite songs, and then he began to sing.

_Cut my tongue out_

_I've been caught out_

_Like a giant juggernaut_

_Happy hours_

_Golden showers_

_On a cruise to freak you out_

_We could fly a helicopter_

_Nothing left to talk about_

_Entertain you_

_Celebrate you_

_I'll be back to frame you_

_When I grow up_

_I'll be stable_

_When I grow up_

_I'll turn the tables _

_Don't take offense_

_Better make amends_

_Rip it all to shreds and let it go_

_I rip it all to shreds and let it go_

_I rip it all to shreds and let it go_

_I rip it all to shreds and let it go._

"You sound great. Hey sorry, I didn't show up on time, I had to go a what I want to do after I graduate thingee," Wes told him, as he sat down beside me.

"What were you singing, anyways?" Wes asked Ryley, as started a drum beat on his legs, just above his knees, and Ryley realized that the beat sounded familiar, and decided to strum along with the beat of his "drumming".

"One of my favorite songs," Ryley tells him, and smiles, as Wes begins to sing with the beat, and they saw that a couple of students were watching them.

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

That was when Ryley joined in. He knew the words, so why not. He just hoped that Wes wouldn't try to punch him, or something.

_**I could use a wish or a genie or a tinkerbell**_

_**To find my never ever land to save me from this hell**_

_**Can't go back to the that one room shack**_

_**Where the floor met the mattress, or the door with the latches**_

_**Before all the actors, the models and stuffs,**_

_**Before all the clubs, the bottles, the cups,**_

_**We swore we would practice, and ignore all the sadness**_

_**Hold onto our wish, even when if they think it is madness**_

_**Whatcha gonna do when your wish shows up**_

_**So many saw their chance & they just froze up**_

_**So Airlane airplane, don't leave that runway**_

_**I got my ticket, and I swear it's a one way.**_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars (shooting stars)_

_I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars (shooting stars)_

_I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

Then, as Ryley started to do his rap again, a girl came over, and interrupted, and rolled her eyes.

"Wow. I didn't know we had boys in this school who could rap. I guess, you're better than, most of the boring football players around here who think that they can win a game, just because they can throw a football in the air," she tells them, as she tosses some of her loose brown hair behind her.

"Well good afternoon to you as well, Bex," Wes greets sarcastically, as he looks up at her, and then decides to stand up.

"You wouldn't want to join in as well?" Wes adds, as he looks her in the eyes, and smiles quickly when he saw one of the girls wearing a gray United States Army t-shirt walk by. Ryley had secretly guessed that Wes had a crush on her. Ryley wouldn't have blamed him. If only Ryley weren't gay, he would have wanted to talk to her. Then again, he hadn't even told his family that he was gay, and everyday made a mental note to do that. Then Ryley turned his attention back to Wes, and Bex.

"Oh for crying out loud, Wes, just go and talk to her. She won't bite," Bex happily told Wes, though, it seemed that she wasn't sure about it.

"Yeah, Wes, go talk to her. We won't be singing that stupid song from the Little Mermaid. I mean, that movie totally freaked me out when I was a kid, and I wondered why. Oh never mind. That's not the point," Ryley announced to Wes, as they both spotted the girl again.

"She could be a lesbian, if she is, I call dibs," Bex told Wes, as if it would help the situation further.

"Come on Wes, we just performed B.O.B, until we didn't get thrown tomatoes, so the worse that she could say is no," Ryley chimed back in, as though, that was the real divine guidance that Wes had been going for.

"Fine, but if she laughs at me, I'm so never talking to you again," Wes told Bex, and Ryley, as he headed in the same direction Of course, as he was headed in the direction of the girl that he had wanted, okay, forced to talk to, Bex had failed to mention that she was one of the most popular girl in school, and on the Cheerios. Bex knew this, because, well she knew just about everyone, and she was also on the squad.

"So you attended Coombs Academy?" Bex asked, as she seemed to have nothing else to ask.

"Yep, all the way until this August," Ryley answered her with a smile, as he played with the guitar strings, as he thought of something to play. So far, he had thought of nothing.

"So CA how did you end up here? Coombs is ten times better than we are, and they have a cheering squad that doesn't suck," Bex wanted to know, as she watched a girl with dyed hair walk by with some of her friends.

"Long story short, I got suspended for something I didn't do," Ryley answered her question."For the record though, the cheering squad, actually isn't that great. The captain, was my best friends girlfriend, who was pregnant with his baby, and then slept with the captain of the football team," Ryley added, as though, it were something she needed to know.

"Sounds like some cheerios here. Trust me. I should know," Bex told Ryley, as though, she held a grudge against the pregnant teenagers from this year, and last year. He liked her. He also hoped that she wasn't getting the wrong idea.

"So CA, what were you, and National Guard, getting at?" Bex finally asked the question she had been holding back at.

"Glee Club. We're trying to get people to join. I mean, we'll be facing Coombs, if we make to Sectionals, and they're coached by two of the greatest show choir – glee club coaches, in Ohio," Ryley told her. "I want to go against the Whistling Robots," Ryley added, as he smiled, and finally had an idea to play in his head.

"Who the hell names their group the Whistling Robots, anyways?" Bex asks in her bitchy tone, which was now starting to show.

"Hey do you mind, helping me out with this song?" Ryley asks, as he tunes the chords to the measurements where they needed to be for the song.

"Eww. Singing," Bex stated, pretending to be offended, and made a fake mad face. Hey, if Boyce Avenue could do it, he could cover this song, even if he had to do it himself.

"Monster / Counting Stars?" Ryley asked, and smiled. "Everyone knows both of those songs, and all you have to do is cover Rihanna's part," Ryley added with a smile.

"Fine, but later, we pretend that this never happened, and we don't ever speak of it again," Bex told him, surrendering, which was something she often did.

"Deal," Ryley told her, as he smiled, as he secretly hoped that she didn't mean this.

"I mean, we ever talk about this again, I'll murder you so bad, that no one will know who were," Bex told him, as she made sure that it would never be brought up. Ryley didn't believe her, and instead just smiled.

_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_

_Get along with the voices inside of my head_

_You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_

_And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy _

_Very good_. Ryley though to himself. If only he could convince her, they could definitely win against the Whistling Robots. St. James and Cochran wouldn't know what hit them.

_**I see this life**_

_**Like a swinging vine**_

_**Swing my heart across the line**_

_**In my face is flashing signs**_

_**Seek it out and ye shall find**_

_**Old, but I'm not that old**_

_**Young, but I'm not that bold**_

_**And I don't think the world is sold**_

_**I'm just doing what we're told**_

_**I feel something so right**_

_**By doing the wrong thing**_

_**I feel something so wrong**_

_**By doing the right thing **_

'_Cause I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_

_Get along with the voices inside of my head_

_You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_

_And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

In the next part, they joined voices together, so it would be a duet.

Well, that's nothing

Oooh, Oooh (Oh, Oh) [2x]

Well, that's nothing

Oooh, Oooh

_I feel the love_

_And I feel it burn_

_Down this river every turn_

_**Hope is our four letter word**_

_**Take that money**_

_**Watch it burn**_

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_And I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_

_Get along with the voices inside of my head_

_You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_

_And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

_**Well, that's nothing**_

_**Oooh, Oooh [2x]**_

_Well, that's nothing_

_Oooh, Oooh _

_T**ake that money**_

_**Watch it burn**_

_**Sink in the river**_

_**The lessons I learned **_

"You know, this glee club could use you, and Wes decided to bail for a girl," Ryley started, but stop mid-sentence, knowing that this was probably useless.

"Forget it CA. I meant what I said. Aside the few students who witnessed this, we'll never bring it, and I will murder you so hard, Manson will look like a novice," Bex told Ryley, this time, with a serious face.

"Fine, but if you change your mind," Ryley began, as one of the basketball players, who had been playing in the courtyard basketball court shot another hoop.

"Give it up CA," Bex told him again, as she pulled out her cell phone, and walked away.

Somewhere in the courtyard, Wes was talking to the girl. Ryley made a mental note to ask about that later. Instead of sticking around, Ryley decided to head to his locker, and get his materials for his next class with Mr. Hall.

Little had he known, Kendall Oliver had been wondering who he was, and was thinking that he, and the girl were exactly who he needed for the glee club. They were going to be key to Sectionals.

Meanwhile back in the hallway, Jace had been waiting for Ryley to show up by his locker, so he could talk to him about helping him with his homework.

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter, which, probably was a tad bit confusing. I'm running on four hours of sleep, and had this idea in my head. Anyways, not everyone was in the chapter, but next chapter, more characters will be introduced (especially Tyler's twin sister, and the girl Wes was talking to.) Anyways, again, auditions part 1 is next, which will feature Blaine.  
Reviews would be rad!

* * *

Songs used: _When I Grow Up - _Garbage / _Airplanes - _B.O.B (Boyce Avenue Cover) / _Counting Stars / The Monster_ - (Boyce Avenue cover)


	5. Auditions Part 1

Chapter 4

Auditions Part 1

* * *

Jeremiah had walked the hallway, headed toward the auditorium, when he had been jumped by one of the jocks. Why did the jocks always have to jump the students who weren't jocks? Was it in the WMHS student handbook, or something.

"What the hell was that for?" asked a female student, almost instantly after it had happened. Then he got a good look at her. She had curly brown hair, which, was up in a French braid, and that her eyes were a very light color of blue. He swore to himself, that he had never seen eyes that blue before, or if he had, he couldn't remember. He guessed that she stood five foot one maybe.

"Oh, it's you Football Head," the jock answered her, as he let go of Jeremiah.

"Girls can play football as well, you know. Deal with it," the girl answered him back. Jeremiah she hadn't gotten the point to the nickname, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Whatever Football Head. I don't have time for you anyways, so you and Dawson' Creek, can go play soccer now," the football player had told her. "That is, if Ty, has said it's safe to play," he added, as he walked away towards the gym, so he could attend football practice.

"Sorry about him. He thinks he owns this school, because, his daddy is the Varsity football coach. I'm Kenzi, by the way," the girl, who Jeremiah, now knew wasn't named Football Head, told him. "Where are you off to?" he adds, before he can introduce.

Meeting her blue eyes, he finally spoke.

"I'm Jeremiah, and I was headed for glee club auditions," he had told her, as he looked down at the floor, and then the lockers, and then down the hallway again.

"Mind if I tag along? I like to sing," Kenzi asks Jeremiah curiously with a smile.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Jeremiah answers her, as he adjusts his backpack, and they head in the direction of the auditorium, as Jeremiah, was debating whether to ask Kenzi out on a date after his _the Book of Mormon _audition. If he did ask, he wondered, if she would say yes. He did like her.

As they entered the auditorium where the auditions were being held, he noticed a male, of black hair, and wearing a suit with a bow tie. Somehow, he seemed familiar, but Jeremiah couldn't place it.

"Are you two auditioning?" the black haired male asked hopefully, as he put his hands together, and smiled.

"Yes," they both said together.

"Beautiful, I'm Blaine Anderson, and who must you two be?" Blaine announced, as Kendall had finally come in sight. Right away, he recognized Jeremiah, and smiled.

"Nice to see you auditioning, Jeremiah," Kendall announced happily.

"Thanks Mr. Oliver," Jeremiah answered back.

"You're quite welcome, and are you auditioning as well?" he wondered, as he looked at Kenzi.

"Yes, sir," Kenzi answered happily, and smiled.

"So which one of you two want to go first?" Kendall asked, as he smiled, and noticed a couple more students walking in, and Kendall had hoped that he they would be able to fit into his group, as he hated turning people away.

"Kenzi, you can go first," Jeremiah told them, and then, Kenzi turned and headed towards the stage, as Jeremiah walked up with her.

"I forgot, my name is, Kenzi Reede," Kenzi announces happily, and then takes a moment to take a deep breath, and then begins to sing.

_We're a thousand miles from comfort,_

_We have traveled land and sea_

_But as long as you are with me,_

_There's no place I rather be_

_I would wait forever,_

_Exulted in the scene_

_As long as I am with you,_

_My heart continues to beat _

_If you gave me a chance I would take it_

_It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it_

_Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me_

_When I am with you, there's no place I rather be_

_No, no, no, no place I rather be_

_No, no, no, no place I rather be_

_No, no, no, no place I rather be_

_When I am with you, there's no place I rather be_

As Kenzi had finished singing, Kendall had realized that he was massively impressed. She was definitely being written down, and on the list that would be posted in a couple of days. Blaine was impressed as well. Like a judge on one of those musical reality shows, he whispered into Kendall's ear, his approval. Kenzi bowed, and headed back down the steps, and then Jeremiah had taken her place, where she had just stood. He was blown away as well. He was definitely asking her out later.

_I don't know why_

_You think that you could hold me_

_When you couldn't get by by yourself_

_And I don't know who_

_Would ever want to tear the seam of_

_someones dream_

_Baby, it's fine, you said that we should_

_just be friends_

_While I came up with that line and I'm sure_

_That it's for the best_

_If you ever change your mind, don't hold your breath_

_Cause you may not believe_

_That baby, I'm relieved_

_When you said goodbye, my whole world shines_

_Hey hey hey_

_It's a beautiful day and I can't stop_

_myself from smiling_

_If we're drinking, then I'm buying_

_And I know there's no denying_

_It's a beautiful day, the sun is up, the_

_music's playing_

_And even if it started raining_

_You won't hear this boy complaining_

_Cause I'm glad that you're the one who_

_got away_

_It's a beautiful day_

As he sang, Kendall, had been thinking that he was great. Maybe, even better than, the boy he had heard during lunch. Don't get Kendall wrong, Ryley, was great, but maybe Jeremiah had been better. Blaine had no evidence of Ryley, so he didn't know what Kendall had been thinking. They both had agreed with him being in the group. He might be the key that they needed for Sectionals. Hell, maybe, even Nationals. Then Kendall had realized, maybe both boys would get them there.

When Jeremiah was done, he walked down to where Kenzi was, and smiled. He was going to do it.

"Hey, Kenz, are you doing anything tonight?" Jeremiah asked with a hopeful smile.

"Unless you count homework, then, no," Kenzi answers him back with a smile.

"I was wondering, you wanted to go to Spoons," Jeremiah told her in a hopeful voice, and smiles.

"I would love to," Kenzi answered Jeremiah back, as they headed towards the exit of the auditorium, and the other two who had walked in earlier got ready to perform.

* * *

Lllia Nakamura had stood on the stage, as she had thought back to earlier today, when her and Tillie had been practicing for this, and had hoped that Tillie was alright, because, she was supposed to have been here a few minutes ago. She smiled a smile of relief when she saw Tillie walk in. Then she decided to introduce herself, as she pulled off her hoodie, which had releaved a _Fruits Basket_ t-shirt underneath.

Then she began singing, as she had decided to play on the piano, as she he had done earlier. She loved playing piano. Even more so since her father had given her a piano for her birthday when she was in five, and she hadn't stopped playing since. It was also her dream to attend Julliard in New York City. Next summer she would be applying.

_Be still my heart cause it's freaking out_

_It's freaking out, right now_

_Shining like stars cause we're beautiful_

_We're beautiful, right now_

_You're all I see in all these places_

_You're all I see in all these faces_

_So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time_

_Baby when they look up at the sky_

_We'll be shooting stars just passing by_

_You'll be coming home with me tonight_

_And we'll be burning up like neon lights_

_Baby when they look up at the sky_

_We'll be shooting stars just passing by_

_You'll be coming home with me tonight_

_And we'll be burning up like neon lights_

Blaine had been reminded a little of Mercedes Jones, as she sang so beautifully. He was definitely interested in her, and secretly had thought to himself that  
Kendall should be as well. He definitely knew that it Mercedes was here, she would have said, "hold up. Girl, you are our leader. Come here lets' talk" or something close to that. He whispered to Kendall, and Kendall definitely agreed. Lillia was officially a member of this glee club, and they weren't going to have her leave. Hell, they would make her captain, if they had to. Blaine smiled, and applauded the girl.

They had the next Mercedes Jones, and Nationals. Kendall, and Blaine were both sure of that. So far that had made Jeremiah. Kenzi. The two students at lunch – who hadn't auditioned yet, Lilly. Seven students. Well five, but Kendall was hoping that the two at lunch would show up. Then Tillie had walked on stage. Blaine noticed that she was kind of pale from being sick.

Kendall had heard of a student, who had Renal. News like that traveled fast around here. That was also when something had popped in his head, but he would save that for later. Maybe, after he had all of the members that he needed for this glee club.

"I'm Tillie, and I'm auditioning with one of my favorite songs," she began happily, as she smiled.

_But you got back up trying again._

_So, against the odds_

_Turned your face to the wind._

_Always keepin' the faith_

_That's the only way we get through_

_Day by day_

_It's just the way it goes_

_We're the dreaming people_

_The way we put our hopes_

_Through the eye of a needle_

_Oh, oh oh_

_Through the eye of a needle_

_Oh, oh oh_

_We're the dreaming people_

_We're the dreaming people_

_We're the dreaming people_

_We're the dreaming people_

_yeah yeah yeah_

_We're the dreaming people_

Blaine, and Kendall both approved of her without hesitation, and immediately her name on the list right underneath Lilly. They were excited to have her. She wasn't a Rachel, but she was damned close in Blaine's book. She had a beautiful voice, and they were happy she had auditioned. Blaine knew right away that Rachel would haven't given her advice, and that Mercedes and her would have gone Diva-Off about it. He smiled at the memories.

"Alright, thank you ladies for auditioning, the list will be posted in a couple of days. I look forward to seeing you," Kendall told them happily, and hopefully. Eight members, well six, but still. Then a couple more hopefuls had walked on the stage.

* * *

At Breadstix, Ryley had been helping Jason with his algebra, when Wes had walked in with the girl that he had been talking to at lunch. He seemed happy to be with her. Then Wes had spotted Ryley.

"Sup Jay-Jay?" Wes asked, as he noticed Jason. Okay, sure, Wes was bisexual, and last year had noticed Jason, but let it slide. It was a smile crush, and it wasn't like he was going to announce, but he also noticed the way that Jason had been eying Ryley when Ryley wasn't looking. He would have to figure out a way to get them as an item, and asap.

"Hey Wes, I'm getting rather hungry," the girl he was with told him, seeming, as she was impatient though, but oddly enough in the joking way.

"Oh, right, before I forget, this is, Teja Canali. It turns out, we both want to go into the National Guard after high school, and she's on the cheering squad," Wes announced happily, as he looked into her dark brown eyes, and then smiled. Wes wouldn't admit it yet, but he had fallen head over heels for this girl. She was still unsure on how she felt about him, whereas, she had just met him at lunch time.

"Hi Teja, I'm Ryley, and this is Jayson," Ryley told her, as he noticed Wes had failed to do so. Then again, that was Wes.

"Well, nice to meet you," Teja said happily, as she had finally decided to sit down beside Jason, as Wes sat down beside Ryley.

So much for tutoring Jason tonight.

Then suddenly a popular song had come over the speakers, in which, the entire group knew, and Ryley, of course, had started to sing. By the look on Wes's face, he had the same idea.

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

_[Wes] I see this life_

_Like a swinging vine_

_Swing my heart across the line_

_In my face is flashing signs_

_Seek it out and ye shall find_

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_[Teja] And I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_I feel something so right_

_By doing the wrong thing_

_And I feel something so wrong_

_By doing the right thing_

_I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

Jason, on the other hand, had thought that he would sit back, but Ryley had other ideas for him. Jason was going to sing along, whether, he liked it or not. It wasn't a date, but still, he could sing along. Singing was for fun, right?

[Ryley/ Jason] _Lately I been, I been losing sleep __**(hey!)**_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard __**(hey!)**_

_Said no more counting dollars_

[Wes / Teja] _We'll be counting stars_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep __**(hey!)**_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard __**(hey!)**_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_[All] We'll be, we'll be counting stars _

[Ryley]_ I feel the love_

_And I feel it burn_

_Down this river every turn_

_Hope is our four letter word_

_Make that money_

_Watch it burn_

[Teja]_ Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_And I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_And I feel something so wrong_

_By doing the right thing_

_I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie_

_Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

Jason, had given up all together, but hey, what could he do about it. He did, after all, have a crush on Ryley, though, it seemed the only person that knew was Oz, and boy, how he wished that he hadn't listened to that kid in the first place. As he looked across the diner, he spotted, Rebekah Jonson, Bex, as everyone called her, flirting with a waitress. Well, it looks like, Bex, was going to get some action tonight. Jason was glad that someone was, as all, he could think about was the boy sitting across from him, singing that stupid song, though, he sounded good.

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons I learned_

Wes, and Teja had finished the song, and finally the waitress, in which, Bex had been flirting with came over, and smiled at them, letting them know that she was ready to take their orders finally. Though, it had been obvious, Bex was still fresh on her mind.

* * *

Another chapter down. Finally. Shift & Enter hates me, when I do it, so sorry for all the crushed together lyrics.  
Anyone who hasn't appeared in auditions yet, might be in the next set. Not everyone will be glee club yet.  
There will be a delay on updating after this. I'm headed up to my uncle's camp for nine days, and they don't have internet up there.  
Songs used. _Neon Lights -_Demi Lovato / _It's a Beautiful Day_ - Micheal Buble / _Dreaming People_ - Jay Smith / Rather Be - Clean Bandit / Counting Stars - One Republic.

Reviews would be rad!


End file.
